1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having contacts each with a free guiding end for guiding the contacts into channels at an initial insertion position.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector found in CN Issue NO. 2473774 includes an insulative housing having a plurality of retention channels, and a plurality of contacts held in the respective retention channels. Each of the contacts has a free horizontal end pressed by a horizontal wall of a corresponding channel after the contact is fully inserted into the channel. At an initial insertion position, the contact is required to use an installation tool to downwardly press the contact to a height lower than a top face of the channel, and then be laterally inserted into an interior of the channel. This installation is complicated.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.